


柳烟深

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #秦楼楚馆设定 少爷良x名妓堂





	1. Chapter 1

任谁都知道，停云楼的孟仙儿顶喜欢吸烟，只看他半阖双目，吞吐云烟的样子，便叫人酥了半边身子。  
皮肉生意总在夜晚华灯初上，温香软玉，一夜风流，停云楼以不同的明码标价，出售着环肥燕瘦，各样美人的春风一度。  
其中最为昂贵的，便是孟仙儿。  
容貌姣好是所有生活在这里的人的共同之处，但终究没有人能及的上他，他淡眉杏眼，眼角眉梢自带风情，柳腰玉臂，数不尽的妩媚风流。  
城中不知多少人曾巴巴的送给他各样昂贵的烟嘴烟锅，只为投其所好，博美人一个笑脸，兴许，赢得进入那顶红绡帐的资格，但更多的人是石沉大海，望洋兴叹。  
孟仙儿虽是个玉腕千人枕的妓，但盛名之下，他也不是谁都能染指的，他的夜晚，自然值得愿意为之出一个更高价位的男人。

周九良手中捏着一柄象牙聚骨扇，被一个小厮引领着，走向一间房前。  
周家的小少爷第一次出来买春，自然不能交与庸脂俗粉之手，一掷千金，他买下了孟仙儿的一夜，成为了这位头牌的不知第多少位恩客。  
手中的象牙扇柄触手生温，此时被小少爷的汗水浸的湿润，他虽面上看起来平静无波，带着点自矜的冷淡，但实际上，与这个停云楼格格不入，他是个彻头彻尾的雏儿。  
小厮为他启开了孟仙儿的屋门，无声的请他进去，屋门在他身后轻轻关上，入眼的是一扇织绢屏风，屏风后有美人身影，影影绰绰，看不真切。

“等在那儿做什么，进来呀。”含着笑的声音从屏风后传来，风情又不甜腻，但又字字带着勾，周九良走了过去。  
屏风后头又是烟气朦胧，周九良下意识开了扇，轻扇了几下，这才看了个真切。贵妃榻上歪着的美人正一脸玩味的看着他，他一手斜斜的把着一杆烟枪，手指轻轻摩挲着上头水头颇正的翠玉烟嘴，乜斜了周九良一眼，懒懒的并未起身，看着周九良扇扇子的动作，微微皱起了好看的眉，再开口便是赤裸裸的撒娇与勾引：“你这样不喜欢我这儿的味道么？”  
周九良坐在了他身边，强忍着紧张与羞涩，仍做出一副冷冷淡淡的样子来：“未曾。”说着就收起了扇子。  
见周九良一副正襟危坐，又不敢直视自己的样子，美人眯了眯眼睛，又吸了一口烟气，吐了出来，烟雾朦胧中，他轻笑出声：“坐的离我那样远做什么，我不吃人的。”  
周九良靠近了些，他分明看到烟气消散时，孟仙儿的嘴角勾起，眼神暧昧，他吞吐着翠玉烟嘴，却又不吸。周九良看到那翠上水光淋淋的津液痕迹，不动声色的咽了一口口水。孟仙儿的眼神在这个小少爷身上游移着，周九良的小动作他看的分明，他不安分的伸出袍底光裸的足，攀上周九良的膝盖，缓缓往那个不可言说的部位轻踩，他又吐出一口烟气，不偏不倚的喷到周九良脸上：“怎么，馋了？”  
周九良伸手捉住了那只小巧白嫩的足，大手轻而易举的把纤细脚腕整个裹入掌中：“未请教先生大名。”孟鹤堂已放下了烟枪，手臂攀附在了周九良肩颈，轻轻咬了一下周九良的耳朵，低语声唤起一室淫靡：“待会床上告诉你，小少爷。”

洒金红绡帐一如往常落下，遮住了账内被浪翻滚，满室生春。  
周九良被美人压在身下，一脸冷淡掩饰不住略显慌乱的眼神，孟仙儿一个一个解开自己领口胸前的盘扣，笑着俯身下来，在周九良颈侧落下一吻，他牵引着周九良的手来到自己腰际：“来呀，摸摸我。”  
周九良有些僵硬的抚摸着手下不盈一握的小腰，他的衣衫正在被孟仙儿慢慢褪去，美人在他身上微微扭摆着胯，去蹭他已经半硬的欲望。  
孟仙儿此时香肩半露，衣服要脱不脱的挂在身上，带着勾人的笑看着周九良不知所措的样子，他的手抚上了周九良的裆部，微微用了些力气揉捏了几下，便听周九良倒吸了一口凉气，美人轻笑出声：“看来今晚，只能我来伺候您了。”  
周九良的裤子也被轻而易举的褪下，他的性器已然勃起了，此时正挺立在孟仙儿面前，彰显着存在感，孟仙儿抬头看了周九良一眼，小少爷此时微抿着嘴，逃避着他的眼神，似乎红了耳尖。  
他一开始便知道这个小少爷是个雏儿，此刻看他害羞，反而生了作弄人的心思，他张口把那尺寸可观的性器含入口中，使出了浑身解数吞吐伺候着，舌尖从顶端打着转舔弄到根部，手指在根部的囊袋上轻轻抚摸着，周九良不自觉的喘起了粗气，他的手无意识的按在了始作俑者的头顶，轻轻往下按着，强迫孟仙儿吞吐的更深。  
头牌的口活，自然是值得起令人难以望其项背的价格，孟仙儿的唇舌功夫了得，何况他又使坏的用上了浑身解数，不出一会儿功夫，小少爷就闷哼一声，泄了出来。  
孟仙儿将小少爷的那点东西吐进了一张帕子里，拿起床头的一盏茶漱了下口，戏谑的看着靠着床头粗喘的小少爷，忍不住凑上前去：“小少爷第一次么，不丢人的，哥哥待会儿好好伺候你…”  
周九良面皮发红，他干脆的把面前得意洋洋的美人一把按在了床榻上，闭着眼睛吻了上去，孟仙儿乖顺的张开了口放不得其法的小少爷进来，周九良紧闭着眼睛，品尝着孟鹤堂口中的味道，舌头深入，与孟仙儿相互纠缠，发出啧啧的声响。  
周九良的手被身下的美人带着，放到了他的臀上，接吻间隙，美人气息不稳，气声混着喘，更显得情色诱人：“摸我…”周九良咬住了他颈侧的皮肉，惹得他一声痛呼，而后又放开：“你的名字？”  
孟仙儿双手环上了周九良的脖颈，主动又吻了上去，他模模糊糊的说：“从来都不会有人在这儿问名字。”他的手又抚上了周九良的性器，指尖滑过已经溢出前液的头部，语气嚣张：“会弄吗？要不要…我自己来？”  
周九良赌气似的一把扯下了他的裤子，只留一件松垮垮的长褂挂在肩头要落不落，他报复似的在身下人的锁骨上啃咬一口，下口颇重，那处马上就留了个红印子，他用力分开了孟仙儿的双腿，露出那个已经泛起水光的隐秘入口。  
“嗯……深一点…快…”周九良只插入了一根手指，便引来了孟仙儿扭腰摆胯的主动勾引，他微微眯着眼睛，将自己的手指放进口中，故意伸出粉嫩的舌头去打着转的舔，直到涎液均匀的挂上那两根葱白似的玉指。  
周九良的三根手指明显也不能满足床上浪出了火的美人，孟仙儿的手指在自己胸口乳粒上打着转，那两粒敏感的小东西被他自己玩的又湿又肿。  
周九良并起三根手指，在那已经湿的一塌糊涂的穴内微微曲起抠挖，成功换来了孟仙儿绷紧的腰身和娇憨的鼻音，他伸手揽住了周九良的脖子，把他拽的俯下身来与自己接吻：“对…就是这样……插的…快点…”  
周九良寻到了些门道，他舔咬着孟仙儿的双唇，手下动作不停，耳边近在咫尺的细碎呻吟与控制不住的喘让他硬的发痛。他离开了孟仙儿的嘴唇，抽出了手指，那上头还挂着私处分泌出的粘腻液体，他刚想擦到锦被上，却被孟仙儿拉住了手臂，勾人索命的妖精伸出丁香小舌，一点一点的舔净了周九良的手指，主动把双腿分得更开，周九良一把拍上了他的屁股，微微的疼痛反而使孟仙儿更加兴奋，他浑身一颤：“啊…轻点……快进来吧…想死我了…”  
周九良用那只被孟仙儿的各种体液沾染的乱七八糟的手惩罚似的拍了拍孟仙儿的脸，把他一条小腿扛上了肩膀，性器火热滚烫，在穴口打着转，就是不进入。周九良捏住了孟仙儿的下巴，强迫他抬起头来，看着他染红的眼角，明明是欲求不满，此刻的美人倒像是被周九良欺负了去，一脸的委屈：“进来呀……”周九良微微抬了一下嘴角：“想要就告诉我你的名字。”  
孟仙儿实在不知道为什么这个人事未经的小少爷会这么执着于询问他的名字，内里的空虚像是蚂蚁在爬，他难耐的扭了扭身子，腰却被周九良的手按住，动弹不得，孟仙儿咬了咬嘴唇，在欲望面前败下阵来，他声如蚊呐：“孟鹤堂。”  
周九良放开了他的下巴，仙儿皮肤娇嫩，那小下巴上已然留下了一个红印子，周九良伸手轻轻抚了抚，身下挺进了一个头部，他没忍住闷哼出声：“真紧…”孟鹤堂微微仰着头，控制不住的呻吟出声，他阅人无数，面前这个小少爷虽毫无经验，但尺寸绝对算得上是可观，他喘着气，手指不自觉的把玩上了自己的乳粒：“对…进来…整个都…进来……”  
周九良从善如流，挺了挺腰，把整个性器塞进那销魂洞去，孟鹤堂禁不住软了腰，私密处整个包裹住那根粗硬的性器，爽的初经人事的小少爷直吸气，那处小洞似是有生命似的，紧紧收缩着，又热又湿，简直马上就要把周九良榨出来。  
周九良稳了稳心神，手掌抚上了孟鹤堂的大腿，身体前倾几乎要把美人柔若无骨的身体对折，他身下动作了起来，孟鹤堂终于发出了满足的喟叹：“啊…啊…好舒服……再深点…”  
周九良拍了一把他的大腿，又温柔的抚了抚自己留下的掌印，他俯下身去，亲了一下孟鹤堂的下巴，下身用力：“依你。”说完，他捉住了孟鹤堂正在自己乳尖打转的手，按到了床上：“孟儿，别乱动。”  
孟鹤堂爽的叫出了声，身下被贯穿到难以言喻的深度，进出间狠狠地带过敏感点，皮肉相触带着羞人的水声，周九良的一只手放肆的撸动着他脆弱的性器，前后夹击的快感很快把他带上了高潮，他无力的瘫在床上，只知道随着周九良的动作呻吟，来不及咽下的津液顺着微张的小口流下，被俯下身的周九良舔进口中。  
高潮后的后穴玩了命的收紧着，周九良双手掐紧了孟鹤堂的小腰，伏在他身上与他唇舌交缠，狠狠挺动了几下腰，射在了孟鹤堂身体深处。  
他没有急着拔出来，他抱紧了怀里娇柔无力的美人，极尽所能的撩拨着，一个上赶着被勾引，一个不知餍足，很快便又是新的一轮。  
孟鹤堂媚眼如丝，双臂勾着周九良的脖颈，手指在他背后有意无意的打着转：“真厉害……”周九良的性器半硬着，方才射进去的精液从深处缓缓往外流着，孟鹤堂扭了扭腰，在周九良耳边伸出舌头，慢慢舔弄着周九良的耳廓：“小少爷，你的子孙都要流出来了。”  
周九良搂紧了孟鹤堂的腰，在他颈间留下一个个表示占有的痕迹，小少爷第一次开荤，便给了这么一个勾死人不偿命的妖孽，男人的胜负欲作祟，他不甘示弱的挺动了两下，把往外流出的那点体液又顶了回去：“孟鹤堂，你且收着吧。”  
床笫之间，极少有人唤孟鹤堂的真名，更多人唤他“仙儿”，唤他“心肝”，孟鹤堂一怔，歪了歪脑袋，难得的露出了点迷惘神色，周九良吻了上去，手掌轻抚着孟鹤堂的侧脸、后颈、脊背，直到尾椎，极尽温柔缱绻，温柔的让孟鹤堂觉得这不像是金钱换来的一夜风流，更像是情人之间的相互抚慰。  
“小少爷，来这儿没有这么玩的。”孟鹤堂从这个温柔绵长的吻中挣扎出来，微微喘息着，玩味的看着周九良：“把我按在床上，操的昏过去，才值得回你丢出去的银子。”  
周九良笑了，他托了托孟鹤堂的屁股，让两人的下身嵌合的更严实些，孟鹤堂已感觉到穴里的那个大家伙恢复了精神，周九良凑上去亲了亲孟鹤堂的耳朵：“我会的，还有，我叫周九良。”  
孟鹤堂整个人挂在了周九良身上，任由周九良托着他的屁股和后腰用力操干，周九良吮着他的唇瓣，直到它变得红肿，孟鹤堂的手在周九良背后游移着，周九良欺负狠了，便留下两三抓痕，最终，那双小手按在了他的腰后：“唔嗯…再用力……”  
周九良没有给他太多开口的机会，他近乎迷恋的吮吻着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，攫取着他的气息，他的气息里有茶水的气味，有淡淡的烟草味道，带着隐隐的甜，周九良食髓知味，身下无师自通的挺动着，直到把孟鹤堂操的双眼无神，除了呻吟什么都不会。  
被按在床上从背后进去时，孟鹤堂用鼻音哼出了一声绵长的呻吟，周九良不知疲倦一样的在他身上耕耘着，方才滑落到他腰间碍事的那件衣衫此时被周九良用来束缚住了他的手腕。  
他身上一丝不挂，周九良终于发现了新大陆，把他摆成这么个羞耻的姿势重新进去，双手在他腰窝上抚摸着：“孟儿，舒服吗？”  
孟鹤堂的嗓音带着些哑，反而更加娇媚诱人：“休息一会儿吧……嗯…唔……我累……”周九良拍了拍他的屁股，丝毫没有怜香惜玉的意思，他用力往里挺了一下，几乎要把囊袋也一并塞进那个紧窄的密处，换来了孟鹤堂轻微的哭腔：“太深了……啊…”  
周九良动作不停：“孟儿才教我的，要把银子值回来，现在不能反悔。”孟鹤堂被他噎的说不出话来，可身下的快感实在太过了，他再浪荡贪欢，也没有被按着不间断的来的道理，孟仙儿一向娇软柔媚，此时不禁被刺激的红了眼眶，带着哭腔与小少爷撒娇：“不…不嘛……停…停一会…受不了……”  
周九良轻笑出声，这话说的，仿佛刚才扭摆着腰要自己再用力一点的不是他，周九良放轻了动作，俯身去揉捏孟鹤堂的胸肉，指缝搓捻那两点肿起的乳粒：“孟儿叫我什么？”  
孟鹤堂被束缚住的双手随着胸前传来的刺激陡然握成了拳，又无力的松开：“九良……”这一声叫的是委屈又勾人，周九良满意的停了动作，在穴道深处研磨几下就拔了出来，性器还硬挺着，周九良坏心眼的把性器在孟鹤堂的腰窝上磨蹭着，把上面的体液全数蹭了上去：“孟儿，知不知道自己出了多少水？”  
孟鹤堂连翻身的力气都懒得出，他膝盖酸痛，他挪了挪被束缚麻了的胳膊，微微回过头去与周九良撒娇：“都是你弄出来的。”  
周九良把他翻了过来，双手按住他的腿根让他双腿大开，孟鹤堂有种不祥的预感，他软着声音求饶，眼眶里挂着眼泪，可怜巴巴的：“等一下嘛……”周九良失笑：“你怕什么。”说完，他俯下身来解开了孟鹤堂手腕上的衣服，亲了亲孟鹤堂的脸侧，调笑道：“被我玩怕了？”  
孟鹤堂也有些羞愧，好歹是停云楼的头牌，现在竟然被一个头一次开荤的愣头小子操到浑身没力，求着人家停下动作来。  
孟鹤堂挣扎着半坐了起来，手抚上了周九良还昂扬挺立的性器，眼角飞红，给了周九良一记眼刀：“谁怕了。”说着，他手上律动了起来，周九良托起他的下巴，与他缠绵，孟鹤堂的手小而柔软，此时正灵活的在周九良的性器上作乱，周九良把他压回床榻上，手掌托住他的后脑，加深了亲吻，腰部随着孟鹤堂的动作向前挺动着，在孟鹤堂手心寻求着快感。  
很快孟鹤堂便不止于此，他收回了手，搂住了周九良的脖颈：“九良，进来吧…”周九良正伏在他胸前欺负着颤巍巍挺立着的乳尖，牙齿不甚温柔的从上面研磨过，惹得孟鹤堂又痛又痒，他扭动着腰，无声催促着。  
周九良喘着粗气，重新分开了孟鹤堂的双腿，那处后穴又开始不知餍足的一翕一合，他用手指在沾满体液的褶皱上划过一圈，又伸到了孟鹤堂嘴边：“舔干净。”孟鹤堂乖顺的张开了嘴，伸出舌头，用舌尖撩拨着周九良的理智，周九良深吸了一口气，性器长驱直入，直捣黄龙。  
孟鹤堂的双腿挂在了周九良臂弯，无力的随着周九良挺进的动作摇晃着，孟鹤堂的眼泪早在第二次高潮时就已经滑落了下来，呻吟声混合着哽咽，又脆弱又浪荡。他不住的喊着周九良的名字，手指垂在床单上，周九良戳刺到敏感点时，便抓紧了已经出了褶皱的床单。  
周九良没有多少花样可言，但单纯的抽出挺进就已经让孟鹤堂情迷意乱，孟鹤堂来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角流下，嘴里不清不楚的呻吟，听不清是“慢些”还是“不要停”。  
周九良用手指把他滑落的津液勾起，放进自己口中吮吸，他快要到了，孟鹤堂高潮之后的身体宛如天堂，他受不住那要了命的吸吮与紧致。  
他托住孟鹤堂的后腰，把柔弱无力只知道挨操的孟鹤堂一把抱了起来，搂在怀里，他吻着孟鹤堂的颈侧，下身用力挺动了一下，又一次释放在了孟鹤堂身体深处。

不知做了几次，孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊的想着，周九良的银子算是从他身上全都赚回来了，他身上哪儿哪儿都是周九良留下的牙印与吻痕，甚至后来周九良欺负他没力气挣扎不了，还在他大腿根内侧的软肉上舔咬了许久。  
床后有一扇屏风，里头放着浴桶，手巾儿之类，做到后半夜，周九良已经抱着昏昏欲睡的孟鹤堂清理干净了。  
他没吃过猪肉，但见过猪跑，知道做完了不能拍拍屁股就走人，孟鹤堂伺候完了他，又被他伺候的舒舒服服的，躺在贵妃榻上等着还没洗完的周九良出来。  
孟鹤堂累极了，手里无力的把玩着自己的烟枪，烟锅已经凉透了，他无力再去点，只能闻着味道解一解瘾。  
周九良出来时看到的就是这么一副光景，于是他走了过去，替孟鹤堂点燃了那杆烟枪，他没有接着递给孟鹤堂，而是不熟练的吸了一口，把自己呛得咳嗽。  
孟鹤堂慵懒的瘫在榻上，伸手把烟枪要了过来，半阖着眼睛笑了一下，哧哧的气声落在周九良耳中，甚是撩人。  
孟鹤堂轻轻吸了一口，伸手抓住周九良浴衣的衣襟，把他拉了过来，一口烟气通过一个温柔的吻，过进了他的嘴里。  
周九良把那杆烟枪接过来放在了一旁的桌上，他眼神有一瞬的笑意闪过，他的手指轻轻插入了孟鹤堂的发间，在唇舌相触时缓缓抚摸着他的头顶。  
一度春风至，三点桃花开。  
孟鹤堂的名字，刻在了周九良的心底。


	2. Chapter 2

请戳一下下方的

←previous chapter


End file.
